I Followed Sephiroth
by Casi Edii
Summary: When A guy who has followed the myth of Sephiroth his entire life brought the legendary silver haired man to life, he wonders What the hell..? R&R PLZ!
1. Introduction

Introduction:

I dont own anything of Final Fantasy

_(Obviously)._

If I did, I wouldnt need to say I didnt _(Laughs)_

Sorry, I just need to mention it.

Well, Hello, I'm Casi _(Casi Muerto)_

This story is for my best buddy

_(Who sometimes appears in my fics becuase she is special .)_

_(Although you wont know who she is... but she does... :Hee hee:)_

Anyway, This is my fanfic for the one and only...

**SEPHIROTH!**

Enjoy my fic.

Please R&R!

-Casi Muerto-


	2. ONE

**" I followed Sephiroth"**

Chapter One:

* * *

_Hi People. Let me tell you my story. I'll begin with my name. I'm Goro. Nice to meet ya. This is about my journey with Sephiroth. Yes. THE Sephiroth. BE JEALOUS! HAHA! I'm only joking. Anyway, I grew up listening to those legends about Sephiroth and the journey Cloud took to find him and stop Sephiroth from "destroying the world". Truthfully, I really didnt think Sephiroth was going to kill us. Or them.. I wasnt alive them. Sorry, I never saw Meteor. I heard it was big though. Anyway, I was born in the Golden Saucer. The son of Dio himself. He was the one who told me all of those stories. And like I said, I think Sephiroth was a good guy all the way around. Cloud just misunderstood, right. Well, whatever. I'm niave. So at 17, I started out on my little journey to find him. O yes, to find THE Sephiroth. And I did. but I'm not going to start my story there. I'm going to start it where my journey actually got serious. It was about 2 years ago yesterday...or was it last thursday? O what the hell, same thing. I was at Glacier Lodge, arguing with this one kid to give me his snowboard. Yep. Thats where it sort of began..._

* * *

"Come on, Kid, give me it." .

"NO!" .

I snatched at the little kids snowboard. Damn kid wouldnt let it go. I looked him in the eye. "Give me the board. Come on. Your to small to even ride this crap."

"Well, if it's crap, why do you want it?"

I had snarled at him, "Damn you! Give it!"

We both had pulled at it. He just spit at me. WHY DID HE SPIT AT ME? I dont...know. I just grabbed his hair and pulled at it. I just wanted the snow board. Why wouldnt he give me the stupid board?

"What's going on here!"

I looked up. Oh, man. It was that guy. "DAD!" the kid yelled.

I looked at the kid and at the old man. "Umm.. Hi, Sir." I said.

"Sir my ass... what were you doing to my boy?"

I let go of the board and backed up into a wall. I looked at the guy. Alright, its the kid's father. I made a mistake. Big deal. I could get out of it. I've done this before. "Hey, look. I just wanted the board, You even said you dont want your son riding the-"

PLAM!

WHACK!

I flopped towards the groud. He hit me. Ugh. I looked up at him with these weird angry eyes, "What the hell was that for?" I asked him.

He snarled at me. Or maybe it was a growl. (is it even both?) "Wha' the hell you want the board so bad for?"

I just let out a sigh and looked at him, "Look. I want the board. Simple."

The guy lowered himself to me and put his hand on my shoulder. With s strange look, he gave me a very wide smile, "Just take it."

I raised my eyebrows as sweat spilled off my forehead. What? Take it? HE HIT ME! NOW HE GIVES ME THE BOARD? I pulled away from him, "W-what?"

The old man laughed. His kid looked at me from the side of the guys legs. he stuck his tongue at me. I stuck it out back. Damn Kid. SMART ASS! I looked back up at the old man, who just didnt stop laughing. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked him.

He laughed and looked at me, "Dont be a sprout boy! Take the board and go have fun."

Confused, I stood up and snatch the board from the kid's hand, "GIMME!" he yelled. But I got it. "Nana nana nanana!" I whispered.

He gave me a cold stare and then ran outside. I looked at the old man... who was still laughing, confusing me like crazy. He patted my shoulder roughly, knocking me a bit off balance. He laughed, "Get going sprout!"

Sprout? What the hell is a sprout? A fruit? I just ignored it and started to walk towards the front door. "Go have fun!" he yelled behind me, "Break a leg!"

I think I turned around when he said that (Yeah, I did) and saw he was giving me a cold stare, "Seriously..." he said sternly.

I gulped. What the hell! He wanted me to break my leg! I ran out the front door and into the snow. Still running, I ran past two kids playing with their funky looking snowman. I kind of laughed at them in my head (Kids. That snowman is ugly). A snowball hit the back of my head. I turned around, "What the hell was that for?" I yelled at them.

One of the kids by the snowman, a little boy, looked at me, "You're ugly, You Fart!"

I looked at him. Confused. What was this..."Confuse me" day? Did he hear my thoughts? Freaky kid! I turned to a walk away when I heard, "LEARN TO THINK YOUR BIG HEAD!"

Again, a snowball hit me. But on my freaking leg. I slipped and landed on my belly on the snowboard. Little did I know.. yes.. I started to slide down the hill at the end of Glacier Lodge. Screaming at the top of my lungs "AHHHH!" I slid down the hill. I could hear those dumb kids laughing at me. Man it was a pain in the ass. Sliding down, the snow was hitting me dead in the face.

OUCH!

I admit, the view was both freaky and interesting. It scared the crap out of me. Yet, it was very nice. All of the snow and the slopes I slid around. And then, the trees...TREES! Oh man.

I hit one dead in the face, knocking me unconsious for a bit. Yeah. I dont know what happened around then. I know I woke up at the bottom of the cliff, that board borken in half in front of me. Jeez. My ass hurt alot then. Yeah it did. I picked up the board and threw it across the snow field, "DAMN PIEACE OF SHIT!"

I sighed and just looked around myself. Great. It was a blizzard. Yep, really was peachy. I just crossed my arms across my chest and walked forward. Yeah. I was walking forward in the freaking snow. But I was just thinking about Sephiroth. I wanted to get him where ever he was.

I stopped and pulled out this little notepad I had in my back pocket. In it, was jotted down the course Cloud took on his way of catching Sephiroth for that Black Materia thing. All I read in my notepad was "Go past Glacier (snowflake...snowflake..)"

The blizzard was to strong. Way to strong. I couldnt even read my stupid notepad. Angrily, I then shoved it back into my back pocket and walked down this path and ened up at a fork. Great... A fork in the road.. I then thought 'Great, anything else gonna happen?'.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I admit it, Wasnt a great first chapter. Really edgey and like jumping here and there. I kept changing my thoughts. SORRY! I will make a better chapter next. really. (Casi Muerto).**


End file.
